The Loneliness of Death
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: My version of Vegeta's death scene on Planet Namek.


**_The Loneliness of Death_**__

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I never had, and I never will. I also do not own the song "Adam's Song" from the group blink 182. If you like that song, you can find it on the CD's Enema of the State and/or The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show. I hope you like the fic! *grins*

Another Note: This fic takes place after Freiza kills Vegeta in the Namek saga. Got it? Good.

  
  


**_Adam's Song_**

**_*I never thought I'd die alone / I laughed the loudest who'd have known? / I traced the cord back to the wall / No wonder it was never plugged in at all / I took my time, I hurried up / The choice was mine I didn't think enough / I'm too depressed to go on / You'll be sorry when I'm gone / I never conquered, rarely came / 16 just held better days / Days when I still felt alive / We couldn't wait to get outside / The world was wide, too late to try / The tour was over I'd survived / I couldn't wait till I got home / To pass the time in my room alone / I never thought I'd die alone / Another six months I'll be unknown / Give all my things to all my friends / You'll never set foot in my room again / You'll close it off, board it up / Remember that time I spilled the cup / Of apple juice in the hall / Please tell my mom this is not her fault / I never conquered, rarely came / But tomorrow holds such better days / Days when I can still feel alive / When I can't wait to get outside / The world is wide, the time goes by / The tour is over, I've survived / I can't wait till I get home / To pass the time in my room alone* _**__

"Kakarot...." Vegeta whispered softly, "He killed our planet, destroyed our home, made our culture dust in the wind. And we.....we are the last. Soon, _you_ will be the last."

Goku frowned at the once proud Prince in concern. "Don't say things like that, Vegeta. You'll be fine. I promise you. After we defeat Freiza, we'll leave, and you can start over. On my planet. Earth. So please, be silent and save your strength."

Vegeta laughed mirthlessly, blood streaming from his open wounds, as Freiza watched their exchange in amusement. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Kakarot. I'm dying. Nothing can stop that. Not even your 'miracle beans.'"

Goku stepped closer to the Saiyan Prince. "But.......but you aren't dying, Vegeta," he answered. "Besides, they aren't 'miracle beans.' They're senzu beans."

Vegeta shook his head weakly, blood splattering on the ground beside him. As he spoke, tears began to drip from his eyes, becoming a constant stream. "No, Kakarot. Nothing can save me now. But....please listen! Freiza is evil, Kakarot! I know you know this, but let me continue. He took me away from my father, threatened to kill him unless I did everything he said. And then he killed him anyways. Kill him, Kakarot. Make him scream in pain. Make him understand why no one survives a confrontation with a Saiyan. Avenge me, and our world. Please......this is my last request."

Blinking tears away from his eyes, Goku opened his mouth, about to reassure Vegeta that he wouldn't die. That he wouldn't let a friend die. But before he could utter a word, Freiza burst out laughing.

"Sentimental little fool," he sneered. Then, with a flick of his hand, a ki blast sprang from a finger. It was aimed for Vegeta; and when it struck, it entered his heart cleanly, killing him instantly. Yawning, Freiza continued, "I was getting tired of his babble. It was boring me. Don't you agree, little Saiyan monkey? The last of your kind."

Ignoring Freiza, Goku slowly walked towards Vegeta's body, his eyes blurred with tears. "No......" he whispered. "No, Vegeta......." Goku fell to his knees, and gently reached out, stroking Vegeta's soft black hair. Slowly, Goku picked up the smaller Saiyan and blasted a hole where he had lain; once that was done, Goku gently laid the body of his friend into the makeshift grave and slowly began to bury him, with his own two hands.

All too soon, Goku was finished. Once he was done, he stood up and sadly looked down at the grave. "You deserve better than this, Vegeta. You shouldn't be buried on a distant world, far from my world. Your world. _ Our_ world. You deserve to be buried where people can remember you.......not slowly forget about you. But remember this: I will never forget you; and I will try my hardest to carry out your last request."

Suddenly, Freiza's gaze was caught by a pair of cold, black eyes. "I'll kill you," Goku growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

And Freiza felt something he had never felt before. Terror.

~*~

In the black oblivion of nothing, Vegeta watched Goku confront Freiza, after Goku had buried his body. A wave of loneliness struck him as he continued to watch the fight, knowing that Goku was going to try his best to carry out his last request. No matter what, Goku would try his hardest.

_I wish I had known someone like Kakarot when I was younger_, Vegeta thought sadly. _Maybe then, I would have turned out different._

He continued to drift farther and farther away; he became consumed by the dark oblivion. The whirlpool of nothingness. An eternity of loneliness.

As he drifted further and further away from the pinprick of light that showed Goku, fighting for him, his heart ached. "Good luck.....my friend," he whispered. Then, he was no more. Just an empty memory, lost in darkness.

  
  


A/N: Okay, okay. I know that this fic probably sucked. Gomen! I'm having a writer's block, and I'm hoping that if I write little fics, maybe I'll get some ideas. So, please bear with me!! Thank you. But.....I do hope that at least a couple of people liked this fic!


End file.
